Sonic high school
by Steelersfan22111
Summary: the couples for this fan fic are sonic x blaze, scourge x sonia, manic x rouge, silver x amy, shadow x maria, knuckles x shade, tails x fiona and espio x cream
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sonic and his friends enter a new school

Sonic's Pov It's eight o clock in the morning and i'm still sleeping. I should have gotten up hours ago to get ready to go to the new school i was transferred into. But i didnt really care cause if nobody else was going to get up then neither was i. Then i saw my best friend Scourge and his girlfriend Sonia (my sister). I would have strangled anybody else who even dare try to date my sister. But Scourge was my best friend and i couldnt think of anyone better for Sonia. Scourge and Sonia were trying to wake my ass up to get ready for our first day of school. I wanted no part of it. I finally said Scourge why the fuck are you trying to wake me up its only eight o clock in the morning. Scourge said, because dummy we have our first day at Chaos high today. I said oh yea i forgot. Scourge then said no shit why do you think im waking you up. Come on its your turn to get a girlfriend sonic. The same thing goes for tails, knuckles, silver, espio, manic and shadow. alright fine im up. Finally i put on a pair of torn blue jeans and a black tank top and got ready to go.  
Knuckles Pov It is now eight thirty in the damn morning and nobody has gotten me up yet. i'm not complaining I am kinda happy i dont wanna go to school. But my victory was short lived when my friend shadow came along and threw a orange at me. I was sleeping on the branch of a tree. He hit me square in the face and i fell out of the tree. I started yelling at shadow and chasing him around my island. I finally caught him and got ready to clobber him. But Sonia came along and calmed me down. Ever since i met her she has always been able to calm me down. Alright i said fine lets go. I put on some faded blue jeans and a red tank top. Finally we got ready to go to school everyone of us. We left my floating island and headed off to the school. Yes before anybody asks we all live on my floating island. Its me, sonic, silver, scourge, sonia, tails, espio, manic and shadow. We all took off towards the school.

Shadow and Silvers Pov So silver do you think we will actually get a girlfriend at this new school? I mean it is only our first year in high school. To be honest shadow i think we will but i cant be sure. i mean we all have special powers that make us irresistable.  
I have telekinesis and chaos control. You have speed strength and chaos control. Sonic is the fastest thing alive. Knuckles has super strength and can dig tunnels in the ground. Espio can hide in plain sight. Manic has super speed like Sonic. And Tails can use his twin Tails to fly. What girls wouldnt want us? Huh i think you are right silver but we are playing hard to get. All of us are. we are gonna make the girls want us not the other way around. You know what Shadow for once i think you are right. Lets do this.

Scourge and Sonia's Pov Hey scourge what did you tell sonic this morning? Scourge smirked, I only said that its high time for him and everybody else to get a girlfriend. And the funny thing is he agreed. Wow really he agreed to that? I'm shocked at my brother i didnt even think he were what girls were. And i was positve he would never date one, i dont even think he knows what the word "date" means. Scourge was laughing you dont give your brother enough credit sonia. Sonic will find a girl to date. who he dates though is up to him. Same goes for manic. Do not interfere in their love life Scourge snickered. if you can call it that.

Espio, Tails and Manic's Pov Listen guys i think its time we take scourges advice and get girlfriends Espio said. Tails and Manic agreed one hundred percent. I just hope that the girls at this school are hot and dont obsess over all of us like they did at our last school Tails said. Yea i know i cant stand when they obsess and are not hot. They need to be hot in order to obsess otherwise its just weird Manic said. Everyone agreed and by that time they all arrived at school. it was ten o clock and they were late.

Blaze, Amy, Cream, Fiona, Maria, Rouge and Shade's Pov (at the school)  
Hey girls listen I heard we are getting a bunch of new students today maybe we will finally get our boyfriends for the rest of time Blaze said? I hope your right Blaze everyone agreed. I am hoping for a blue hedgehog for my boyfriend blaze said. Im hoping my boyfriend will be a silver hedgehog Amy said. Im hoping for a purple chameleon Cream squeaked. Hmm I want a yellow twin tailed fox said Fiona. Well Im hoping for a black hedgehog Maria said. I want a green hedgehog Rouge said. And I want a red echidna said Shade.

Sonic, Scourge, Sonia, Manic, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Espios Pov Hey guys lets imagine our perfect girlfriends now before we head into the school sonic said. Everyone agrees. I think my perfect girlfriend is a purple cat sonic said. Im thinking my perfect girl is a white bat said Manic. My perfect girl is standing right next to me Scourge said and her names Sonia. Aww Sonia said and gave Scourge a kiss. Scourge smirked haha you see were being nice gets me he said. Then he got smacked by sonia for that comment. Well my perfect girl is a pink hedgehog said Silver. My perfect girl is a yellow hedgehog said Shadow with that tone that sounds like death. Hmm i think my perfect girl is a orange echidna said Knuckles. I think my perfect girl is a oranage and yellow rabbit said Espio. Well i know my perfect girl is a red fox said Tails. And with that they all entered the school.

The girls Pov well girls here comes the new students. The guidance consular entered and said hi everyone you have nine new students joining chaos high today. Everyone was sort of happy. But all the girls were nearly crying when they saw their dream boyfriends enter the door. The consular said This is Sonic, Manic, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, Scourge and Scourge's girlfriend Sonia. Blaze stared at Sonic. Rouge stared at Manic. Amy stared at Silver. Maria at Shadow. Shade at Knuckles. Fiona at Tails. And finally Cream stared at Espio. Make them feel welcome the teacher said.

And this guys is the end of chapter 1. i am gonna start right chapter 2 as soon as this goes up. this is my first fanfic so no flames and no hate please. Reviews and feedback welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic high school chapter 2: just your average day (not at all)

The Narrators Pov Alright everyone i know this is our very first day of school but we will have lots of projects throughout the year the teacher said. So now i will be pairing you up with your partners for the whole year. And starting today you will have a project the teacher said. it will be due in a week. Its nothing crazy just a project about your lives and friends. So the first group is Sonic and Blaze. The second group is Scourge and Sonia. The third is Manic and Rouge. The fourth is Silver and Amy. The fifth is Shadow and Maria. The sixth is Knuckles and Shade. The seventh is Tails and Fiona. And the final group is Espio and Cream. Alright these are your partners for the whole year and the rest of your time at this school. since you guys stay in one classroom all year. your teachers come to you and teach here. So these are your partners for the whole three years at this school. Enjoy and i suggest you get started on your projects right away. Or after school.

The Girls Pov Oh my god Blaze said i cant believe i got paired with sonic. Hes the blue hedgehog of my dreams, the perfect boyfriend. Come to think of it the way me and the others described our perfect boyfriends the new students seem to be exactly what we were looking for. I got the blue hedgehog, Amy got the silver hedgehog, Maria got the black hedgehog, Fiona got the twin tailed fox, Rouge got the green hedgehog and Cream got the purple chameleon. it seems everyones wishes is coming true. I wonder if they think the same if we are their perfect girlfriends? So many things to consider. Then i wonder what we could do. i wonder if the guys think we are perfect too?

Blaze and Amy's Pov So i think im gonna just relax today since this is our last class then ill ask sonic if he wants to go to his house and work on the project. But for now im just gonna talk to amy. Hey amy can you belive that we got what we wished for? Perfect boyfriends? I know Blaze i cant belive it. You have gotten your Blue hedgehog and I have gotten my Silver hedgehog. The Perfect boyfriends. Even that Fiona and Shade got their wishes a red echidna for Shade and a twin tailed fox for Fiona. I just cant belive it.

Sonic Manic and Sonia's Pov So brother and sister what do you guys want to do today? Well Scourge and I have a date Sonia said. What about you Sonic? Hm i'm not sure what me and Manic could do. But we are definatly not hanging around with anyone. I dont think we want to. True enough bro lets go home manic said.

Blaze's Pov Alright the day is over i think its high time i ask Sonic out or at least ask him if i can come over to work on the project.  
Huh wait where did Sonic go? Wait where did all the new students go. I looked outside and i saw everybody walking so i decided to follow them along with everyone else.

The Girls Pov Hey come on lets follow the guys back to their place so we can ask them if they wanna go out with us or work on the project.  
Alright it sounds like a plan agreed the girls and off they went following Sonic and everybody else.

The Guys Pov Alright guys lets go back to Angel Island! Ill check make sure nobodys watching us. Sonic looks around. Alright guys nobody is here. Lets GOOOOOOO. Sonic and Manic take off at Super Speed. Scourge and Sonia grab their jet boards and go on their date. Shdaow yells Chaos Control and disapears. Silver uses his telekenisis and flys away. Espio touches a button on his hover boots and starts skating down the street. Tails starts spinning his twin tails and flys off toward Angel Island. Knuckles starts Tunneling under the road and towards Angel Island.

The Girls Pov The girls are just Shocked at what they saw they couldnt believe it. But one thing kept ringing in their minds. Two words Angel Island. They have all heard of it before. It was a floating Island which help the Master Emerald and Its Guardian was a Red Echidna who tunnels under the ground to surprise his enemies. They now realized that the Guardian was Knuckles.  
So they decided to go to Angel Island and meet their future boyfriends. When they got their they found everybody laughing at them. And they were gona find out WHY.

The Guys Pov The guys are just laughing and when they arrive just burst out into laughing rolling on the ground and cannot stop. Finally after about 5 minutes Sonic says man you guys shoulda seen how surprised your faces were. They started laughing again and then just turned to walk away from everyone and go back to the house on the main part of the island. Just as they were leaving they were stopped by the words of their future girlfriends.

The Girls Pov Stop right there they said. Everyone turned around but then started laughing again. How dare you laugh at us we screamed.  
And then they shut up but not because of us screaming. When we turned around we saw three people standing around looking for The guys.

Thats the end of the chapter guys Review please 


End file.
